Candy Delight is a new and improved variety which has resulted from definite breeding programs and experiments carried on by me in my greenhouses at 821 Walnut St., Batavia, Ill. Our experiments commenced in March, 1977 and are being carried on continuously. This seedling, 78S059A, is an F.sub.2 seedling of Carefree Picotee, an unpatented, single-flowering zonal geranium.
Asexual propagation of Candy Delight has been accomplished from vegetative cuttings in my greenhouse in Batavia, Ill. Examination of plants so propagated has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Candy Delight are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.